Fanficker!
by kenmaken
Summary: Solangelo, AU —Silenciosamente, se pregunta sobre cuánto tiempo durará Will para saber quién es el escritor de Dramione al que tanto admira.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspirado por Kari y su Karipepecidad. Omito la palabrería estúpida. [/crying/]_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Percy Jackson isn't mine._

**_Advertencias: _**_Solangelo [Will &amp; Nico]. AU con Fanficker!Nico, donde Nico escribe fics y Will los lee sin saber que es él. Poco OoC y menciones al Dramione._

**_Nota adicional: _**_[/crisis/]_

* * *

Algunos estudiantes se quejan de que no tienen tiempo para divertirse, pero Nico Di Angelo no es simplemente como los demás jóvenes que van de fiesta y estudian —quizás ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

A él sólo le importa tener suficiente batería en la laptop, un lápiz con la punta afilada, algún papel a la mano y un vaso con café cerca; porque es un escritor y la inspiración puede llegar en el momento más inoportuno.

Cuando era niño, apenas teniendo cinco o seis años, Nico descubrió de parte de su hermana Bianca el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Se vio atrapado entre sus redes de magia y fantasía, donde los amigos eran lo más importante y la familia jamás te abandonaba.

Bianca solía decirle, leyendo con una sonrisa en los labios y el cabello oscuro cayendo sobre las páginas del libro, que Draco y Hermione al final quedarían juntos. Con la convicción en las facciones, aseguraba que el amor provenía del lugar menos esperado y que así las barreras entre Gryffindors y Slytherins estarían disueltas; a Nico le gustaba creer eso.

Sin embargo, unos meses antes de que el final de la saga saliera, Bianca murió en un accidente de tráfico. El mundo de Nico se desmoronó y lo único que lo sacó de su habitación fueron "Las Reliquias de la Muerte".

Al final se decepcionó, puesto que Hermione terminó con Ron, no con Draco, como Bianca siempre decía. La desilusión lo llenó y lo que hizo fue abrir el buscador, escribiendo lentamente "_Draco y Hermione_".

El mundo que se abrió ante sus ojos fue una comunidad entera que usaba Harry Potter como una musa para dibujos, escritos, poemas, canciones y cualquier otra manifestación de la creatividad humana.

Leyendo historias donde todo salía como una vez lo soñó, fue como pasó el final de la secundaria y con un pie en la universidad empezó a escribir sus propios _fics._

Aunque los primeros meses fueron un desperdicio, en cuanto obtuvo su primer seguidor —_doctorsunshine_, si mal no recuerda—, las cosas mejoraron para el Di Angelo.

De todas formas, volviendo a la actualidad, Nico esta vez se pasó toda la noche redactando una nueva historia de un solo capítulo.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos son más pronunciadas que antes, pero se siente totalmente satisfecho.

Llega a la universidad después de caminar algunas cuadras y se apresura, porque va tarde y no se dio cuenta de ello desde un principio; se sienta rápidamente y enfoca su atención en la clase.

Cuando salga de ese infernal lugar, será un gran médico forense —aunque le tenga miedo a los montones de libros que debe aprenderse para los exámenes.

* * *

El tiempo pasa y el almuerzo les deja un momento para que descansen; Nico suspira, dejándose caer en uno de los escalones de la escalera y, a los pocos segundos, llega Will, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

—¡Hola, Nico! —Saluda, colocando el bolso al lado del italiano (que no da indicio de ser italiano, a excepción de ese raro acento que le sale cuando está enojado), el cual sólo hace un gesto para que espere, con los ojos del color del café fijos en la pantalla del teléfono.

Después de un momento, Nico termina de subir la historia por la cual se desveló y le devuelve el saludo.

El celular de Will suena en el bolsillo de su abrigo y él lo revisa, chequeando su correo con los orbes azul cielo brillando de alegría.

—Hay nueva historia —dice, mostrándole el correo que se envía automáticamente para avisarle que su autor favorito acaba de subir un nuevo fic_._

Nico siente su corazón acelerarse.

_Tal vez es una coincidencia._

—Quizás no sabes esto de mí, Nico, pero me encanta leer cosas de Harry Potter —Will le guiña un ojo y las esperanzas del morocho van por un inodoro—, ¡y está siempre _Skeleton, _que escribe tan genial!

—¿Fics? No me lo esperaba de ti, honestamente —El más bajo se tapa las orejas con el gorro, mirando al suelo y sintiéndose cansado, como si su cuerpo de pronto le recordara que debe dormir más de seis horas para funcionar de forma adecuada.

—¿Verdad que no? Eh, Nico, ¿no dormiste bien? ¡Te he dicho que descanses más!

—Cállate, Will.

* * *

Nico mira a su perfil de _fanfiction_ con los ojos entrecerrados; lo único que aparece es su foto de perfil —que de hecho, lo muestra con una de sus camisetas de calaveras, bastante rara y una de sus favoritas— y un párrafo escrito por puro ocio acerca de su información personal.

Entonces resopla, enojado, porque de todas las personas que pueden leer sus historias, tiene que ser Will Solace, su mejor amigo.

Lo conoció un año atrás, en el primer día de universidad; Will quiere ser médico general, a diferencia de sus hermanos, que se enfocaron en otras carreras —más inclinadas hacia el mundo del espectáculo, de hecho.

Y aunque parecen como el sol y la luna (la comparación también parece bastante apropiada), se llevan bastante bien, incluso con las peleas que surgen de vez en cuando.

**_Nombre de usuario_**_: Skeleton King_

**_Contraseña_**_: *******_

**_Iniciando sesión…_**

Con los meses, Nico se ha construido su propia reputación entre los escritores de _fanfiction_, siendo conocido mayormente por sus historias de Harry Potter, de lo cual se siente orgulloso.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Will es la persona más curiosa que ha conocido en toda su vida, superando con creces a Percy, su hermanastra, Hazel, e incluso a Annabeth.

Llega a hacer hasta lo imposible por saber algún secreto.

Silenciosamente, se pregunta sobre cuánto tiempo durará Will para saber quién es el escritor de Dramione al que tanto admira.

* * *

_LO SÉ, FANFICTION NO PERMITE QUE ENTRES EN SESIÓN COLOCANDO TU NOMBRE DE USUARIO, PERO ME DABA COSA QUE LA ARROBA NO APARECIERA._

_Also, también tengo conocimiento de que tampoco dice "iniciando sesión", pero SHH SHHH_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kari fue la primera que leyó esto, still._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Percy Jackson no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_Solangelo [Will &amp; Nico]. AU con Fanficker!Nico, donde Nico escribe fics y Will los lee sin saber que es él. Casi OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_fue una depresión estúpida, viéndolo en retrospectiva._

* * *

El sábado es un día lento, cosa que realmente resulta rara en una ciudad como Nueva York.

Manhattan es uno de los distritos más importantes del estado, así que se vuelve costumbre el hecho de que el bullicio de los automóviles esté en tus oídos.

Nico y Will son vecinos desde hace un tiempo; el alquiler no es demasiado costoso y es accesible para un par de estudiantes universitarios, así que, cuando vinieron a ver, el italiano vivía en el apartamento frente al de Will.

El más bajo suspira, saliendo con una camiseta de una banda que ni siquiera le gusta y unos pantalones de dormir. Toca el timbre, con un cuaderno bajo el brazo y frotándose el párpado con el reverso de la mano.

Jamás ha sido una persona madrugadora (para él, las ocho de la mañana sigue siendo madrugada) y la noche anterior se quedó en vela leyendo una nueva historia.

¿Y por qué está despierto, si debe descansar para no parecer un muerto viviente, entonces?

Fácil: Will colocó un sinfín de alarmas en algún momento del día anterior y estas no pararon de sonar hasta que el sueño se dispersó totalmente, sin quedarle otro remedio que levantarse de la cama.

¿Y para qué Will haría eso? También es fácil: porque, al final de todo, Nico sabe investigar y Will analiza bien.

Hacen un gran trabajo con las tareas juntos, así que el mayor siempre insiste en despertarlo en contra de su voluntad.

Will abre la puerta, con el cabello revuelto a causa de rodar una y otra vez sobre la almohada, pero con una sonrisa amigable en los labios.

—¡Hola, Chico Muerte!

—Solace, deja el escándalo y toma —Le lanza el cuaderno, acostándose luego en el pequeño sofá, con la cara enterrada entre los cojines—. Esa alarma "_Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico_" con tu voz, me amargó la mañana.

—Bah —Will se encoge de hombros—, aun así viniste.

—Cállate —Se voltea, con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos sobre el abdomen—. Estoy agotado. Dormí sólo tres horas, Will.

—¿Tres horas? ¿Y qué demonios hacías? —Desde su lugar, ve al rubio fruncir el ceño con la laptop en el regazo, encendiéndose, y las gafas de lectura sobre el puente de la nariz.

—… Existía, Solace. Justo como existo ahora —Suspira, desordenándose el pelo oscuro, evadiendo la respuesta que tuvo que dar en realidad.

—Me estás mintiendo descaradamente, ¿no será que andabas jalán-…?

—¡Will, cierra la maldita boca! —Nico al instante le lanza una de los cojines al rostro, con las orejas pintadas de carmín—. ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!

—No me dejas otras opciones en las cuales pensar, Di Angelo.

—_Basta_. Analiza, trabaja y yo dormiré mientras te ignoro —Al fin y al cabo, es sábado y las mañanas de sábado siempre se disfrutan más.

(Aunque no puede dormir).

Hay un gato maullando en la acera.

(Tiene los ojos cerrados pero su mente se enfoca en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo).

Hay niños corriendo de un lugar a otro.

(Se escuchan las teclas de la computadora sonando cuando Will las presiona).

La vecina acaba de sacar a su perro a pasear.

A Nico le gustan los perros. Pero no los perros pequeños y blancos, adorables como un peluche, sino los grandes, del tipo que puedes soltar para que aplaste a esa persona que te cae especialmente mal.

(Pensándolo bien, no estaría de más escribir una historia así. Debe darle varias vueltas a la idea).

Un gruñido sale de su boca; detesta inspirarse en casa de Will.

Detesta que ese sentimiento desagradable llegue cuando le sonría.

Detesta también que haya tanto escándalo.

(Porque no puede dormir).

—Deja de dar vueltas en el sofá y anda a comer algo —murmura el de ojos azules, mordisqueando un lápiz sin detenerse en su escritura—. Ayer compré café y unas galletas. Conseguí especialmente las de chocolate.

—… Gracias.

Y el teléfono de Nico, hundiéndose en la rendija del mueble, lanza un pitido de auxilio, anunciando que acaba de llegar un correo.

Nico, tomando el paquete de galletas entre sus manos, oye a Will murmurar algo antes de levantarse para buscar el teléfono. (Y ojalá que no se haya perdido como las decenas de centavos que están sepultados entre las rendijas del sofá).

Para cuando sale, nota que Will parpadea mientras se quita los lentes, seguro para disipar un poco el dolor causado por el brillo de la pantalla de la laptop.

Y está revisando el correo.

—_Bestpezever_ te ha añadido a su lista d-… —No lo deja terminar de leer toda la oración, lanzando el paquete con galletas y dándole directo en la cabeza, (preguntándose por un momento, ¿cómo ha podido darle con tanta precisión? Apenas puede encestar una bolita de papel en el basurero).

—¡Esto es un abuso a la privacidad! ¡A _mi _privacidad! —dice, caminando de un lugar a otro, arrebatándole el teléfono con una taza de café en la mano izquierda—. Me vengaré, Will, ya verás. Sólo espera que termine el paquete de galletas, devuélvemelo.

* * *

Es domingo y todo sigue transcurriendo lentamente.

Nico, por primera vez en semanas, se acostó a dormir temprano y despertó de un mejor humor que el de costumbre, por lo que sonríe apenas, asustando a la anciana del perro que vive al lado ("_… Frufrú, me asusta. Vamos a jugar al bingo un rato para quitarme este mal sabor de la boca_", la escuchó decir en voz baja).

Así que sale y se sienta a esperar a Will en una de las cafeterías adyacentes al edificio de apartamentos; es raro que queden para cosas no relacionadas con los estudios, pero como bien dice el aspirante a médico "_A veces necesitas un momento de relajación_".

La mesera le trae el café y le guiña un ojo, divertida, gesto al cual Nico no sabe responder.

¡Jamás le han hecho algo así!

Al final termina pensando que es demasiado incómodo y da un sorbo al vaso, tratando de lanzar una _indirecta-directa._

—¿Esperaste mucho tiempo, Chico Muerte? —Escucha a alguien preguntar, al tiempo que la persona se sienta en la otra silla. Los ojos azules de Will brillan y las manos callosas apartan el abrigo para dejarlo colgando en el respaldar de su asiento—. Estaba ocupado ayudando a la señora Harrison, Frufrú corrió fuera de sus brazos y un vagabundo lo agarró. Fue una situación bastante extraña —Y suelta una risita, haciendo un gesto a la cajera para que le traigan "_lo de siempre_".

—No me cae bien la señora Harrison —murmura Nico, frunciendo las cejas—. Habla mal de mí con la pulga esa. Seguro el vagabundo hubiera hecho algo de provecho con el perro —Entonces vuelve a tomar de su café, irritado, su buen humor prontamente evaporado.

—Bien, cambiemos el tema. ¿Te parece si después vamos al museo? Al de historia natural, porque si vamos al MET, encontraré un escándalo por culpa de Michael y su nueva obra exhibida. No ando con ánimos para soportarlo diciendo _"¡Con determinación e inspiración todo se puede, hermano!"_ y posando para las cámaras… —Michael es el hermanastro de Will, solo tres años mayor que él, conocido también por poseer una determinación tan arrolladora que podría aplastar al Empire State.

Entre las cosas que Nico sabe de Michel, es que después de años de trabajo logró conseguir un lugar en el mundo del arte, obteniendo comentarios como "_¡Es maravilloso!_", "_¡Son cuadros de reflexión y aprendizaje!_" y así.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que absolutamente nadie de la familia comprende sus pinturas.

De todas formas, a Nico le da igual perder su tiempo en un museo, rodeado de animales disecados y esqueletos, por lo que asiente, ligeramente complacido por tener algo que hacer.

* * *

El día acabó después de varias horas diciendo "_vaya, esta cosa se ve rara_", leyendo los letreros bajo las exhibiciones y esquivando a los niños que iban con sus padres, al igual que a las parejas muy acarameladas.

En resumen, matando el tiempo.

Cuando bajan del taxi estacionado frente al edificio, Nico toma la decisión de quitarse la chamarra de aviador que mantuvo abrochada durante toda la salida, amarrándose a la cintura, justo sobre la línea de los vaqueros —hay una marcada diferencia entre el aire acondicionado del museo y el taxi, y el aplastante calor que a veces azota a Nueva York.

El silencio en el ascensor es agradable y tranquilo.

Las sonrisas furtivas de Will apenas son percibidas por el italiano, quien suspira y mueve el anillo de calavera en su dedo, deteniéndose después de unos segundos al percatarse de que el Solace le observa con tranquilidad, (y se da cuenta de que odia esos tics nerviosos que tiene de vez en cuando, como revolverse el cabello).

Cuando salen del elevador y Nico está a punto de introducir la llave en la puerta de su departamento, Will se percata de un insignificante detalle que hunde el estómago de Nico en tiempo récord.

—Oye, he visto esa camisa antes —dice el rubio, frunciendo la boca, y el morocho da un respingo de sorpresa, soltando una risita nerviosa sin quererlo realmente, girando la llave con lentitud.

—… Es bastante común… supongo…

—¡No, no! Te juro que esa es la misma camiseta que tiene Skeleton. ¿Sabes quién es, cierto? ¡Te lo mencioné el otro día! ¡Es la _misma_!

Silencio.

Nico se resigna y suspira, dando por hecho que deberá contarle su segundo secreto más guardado en todo el universo.

—… ¿Eres amigo de Skeleton y no me dijiste? ¿Eso es? ¿O será que Skeleton es tu primo del cual jamás oí? Quizás son _bros _y comparten su amor por esa banda. ¡Me siento engañado!

Y Nico grita un "_¡Eres idiota!"_, antes de entrar apresuradamente al apartamento, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, oyendo incluso a través de la madera la risa incontrolable de Will, quien seguramente se sostiene del estómago sin dejar de burlarse.

Es obvio que el Solace no es _tan _estúpido y resulta obvio que el secreto de Nico es especialmente interesante.

Y no se detendrá hasta descubrirlo.

(Nico está seguro que descubrirá lo que oculta, aunque le cueste la poca dignidad que le queda, y ese hecho no lo incomoda tanto como debería).

* * *

**[/TENGO LA CAMISA NEGRA PORQUE NEGRA TENGO EL ALMA/]**


	3. Chapter 3

_yey _

_[/stalking waifu on Tumblr/]_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_: Percy Jackson no es mío, bruhs._

**_Advertencias_**_: Solangelo. Menciones de Dramione. Posible OoC. AU con Fanficker!Nico, donde Nico escribe fics y Will los lee sin saber que es él. idk._

**_Nota adicional_**_: sup'_

* * *

Nico, a lo largo de esos años escribiendo fanfiction, ha pasado por decenas —quizás cientos, _miles_— de bloqueos, que duran desde una semana, hasta tres meses, y en los cuales no puede escribir ni siquiera el resumen de una historia.

Son su tortura —su _karma_.

Así que antes de que el bloqueo pase a mayores, enciende la laptop y se va al único sitio que le da ideas cada vez que pasa por esa tragedia: tumblr.

Con un suspiro y los ojos todavía somnolientos, empieza a pasar las publicaciones de blogs a los que sigue; las notificaciones de nuevos seguidores permanecen arriba —y recuerda que antes se emocionaba bastante, aunque con el tiempo se volvió costumbre.

Mayormente, en su propio blog postea actualizaciones de sus historias, subiendo una que otra fotografía de Nueva York, de cuando camina por el centro sin nada que hacer, (y algo en su cerebro dice: _oye, ¡esta iluminación es espectacular! ¡Toma una foto! _).

Una pregunta llega al inbox y resulta ser _Doctorsunshine_. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, sin siquiera quererlo, y revisa el buzón, curioso por saber qué dice la pregunta.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que _no es solo una pregunta_.

**Skeleton, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Nico****?**

**Quiero ir a visitarlo, sin embargo, está muy temprano y me golpeará si toco la puerta a esta hora****.**

**¿Cuál es la comida que más te inspira para escribir? ¿Galletas con café?**

Los ojos de Nico releen cada oración una y otra vez.

_¿Es en serio?_

Se aprieta las sienes, pensando, y después inicia sesión en uno de sus adorados foros de libros; esos son su última opción al momento de buscar algo de calma, así que…

**_._**

**_SkeletonKing ha entrado a la conversación._**

**_Doctorsunshine ha entrado a la conversación._**

**_._**

**Doctorsunshine**: _¡Skeleton! No me respondiste los mensajes que te dejé en el tumblr._

**SkeletonKing**_: Está muy temprano._

**Doctorsunshine**_: Eres un vago._

**Doctorsunshine**_: Por cierto, estaba divagando esta mañana; sabes el nombre de muchos de tus seguidores, pero nunca has preguntado el mío, ¿por qué?_

**SkeletonKing**_: … ¿Porque no he querido, quizás?_

**Doctorsunshine**_: De todas formas te lo digo: soy Will._

**_._**

Nico deja de mover sus dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora, fijando sus ojos castaños en la pantalla, en la cual se muestra su reflejo; su cabello está hecho un desastre, la camisa está arrugada y una línea seca de saliva recorre toda su mejilla.

El latido de su corazón resuena en sus oídos.

**_._**

**_SkeletonKing_**_: uh._

**_Doctorsunshine_**_: Deberías decirme el tuyo. Son modales._

**_SkeletonKing_**_: No te incumbe._

**_SkeletonKing_**_: Me voy a desconectar._

**_Doctorsunshine_**_: No puedes escapar para siempre de mí, ángel ;)_

**_._**

—¡Dios, no! ¡El guiño estaba de más! _¡Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda! _—Cuando Nico empieza a hablar en italiano, las cosas _están_ mal y su salud mental se encuentra en juego, balanceándose al borde del abismo y gritando _"¡Maldito seas, Solace!"_, (y el hecho de que se imagine a su conciencia haciendo eso, de igual forma es una muestra de su declive emocional).

Porque a Will no le basta el hecho de saber cuál es su identidad, sino que coloca juegos de palabras de muy mal gusto.

(Will juega sucio en ocasiones, Nico ya debería saberlo, por lo que también es su culpa).

Se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño, mientras maldice en todos los idiomas que sabe —es decir, español, inglés y cantidades insanas de italiano— al joven que lo tortura, no sólo en Internet, sino también en la universidad, en su departamento, en las cafeterías, y en todas partes.

Después de lavarse la cara tres o cuatro veces, sale y se deja caer en el sofá del recibidor, deseando secretamente que el _Dios Supremo del Internet _haga algo en contra del WiFi de la casa de Will.

—_Maledizione, _se le caerá el libro de anatomía en el inodoro, ya verá.

(El libro de anatomía de Will es _muy _costoso y él suele llevarlo al baño para estudiar en los exámenes difíciles).

Sus manos cubren el rostro pálido y de pronto quiere tener una espada, para así defenderse y poder vengarse de los idiotas que hay en su vida; que sea negra y bastante genial.

Podría cortar la computadora del rubio por la mitad y así no tendría que soportar más mensajes en su buzón de entrada.

_Sería increíble… los primeros cinco segundos_.

Después, obviamente buscaría el teléfono y la alegría de Nico se iría por un desagüe.

¿Y lo peor de todo eso?

El bloqueo no se quita.

—¿Nico? ¿Estás despierto? Son las once de la mañana… ¿quieres que haga desayuno? —La voz de Will se escucha fuera del departamento, en el pasillo.

Casi puede _sentir_ que está sonriendo. El muy bastardose burla de su sufrimiento.

No responde y se hace un ovillo en el sofá, cubriéndose con la manta de repuesto que siempre deja entre los cojines, para las ocasiones en las que Will se queda a dormir cuando terminan un proyecto.

—… ¿No me vas a abrir la puerta?

Silencio.

—¿Estás enojado? —Nico rueda los ojos, resistiendo el impulso de gritarle una grosería o algo como "_¡Comeré en McDonald's por el resto de mi vida!_"—. Si hubieras respondido los mensajes de tumblr, estaría despistado ahora mismo.

—¡Púdrete!

—Levántate y ábreme la puerta, Nico Di Angelo.

La puerta se mueve lentamente y un desgarbado italiano se asoma por la rendija.

—Que conste que lo hago sólo porque sonaste como McLean y sé que llamarás a Jason y a Reyna. No quiero regaños tan temprano —Y lo deja pasar, volviéndose a envolver en la manta tejida y todavía cálida.

La bufanda de Will está anudada flojamente, se percata, y una chaqueta lo protege del frío. También trae los lentes de pasta, que se resbalan por el puente de su nariz graciosamente, (y debe taparse el rostro para que su sonrojo no delate su vergüenza).

—…Entonces, ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿No explicarás por qué me ocultaste el hecho de que escribes fics? —El Solace frunce las cejas ligeramente, casi como si _fingiera _estar enojado, cuando en realidad está simplemente ofendido.

Nico lo conoce bastante bien.

—No era necesario —Replica en voz baja, lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro aspirante a doctor lo oiga.

—¿Cómo que no era necesario? —Pregunta Will, ya sonando más indignado que antes, y después de unos segundos a la espera de una respuesta, continúa—. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Estuve una o dos veces a punto de decirle a un escritor de internet que me gusta mi mejor amigo, el cual también es mi compañero de clases y mi vecino.

Nico sale de debajo de la sábana, fulminando a Will con la mirada y notando que el rubio tiene las orejas enrojecidas, al igual que gran parte de su rostro.

Realmente ama cuando Will se sonroja.

—Nico, los fics son parte de ti, y eso sólo hace que me gustes más —Los ojos azules del más alto se suavizan y las mariposas hacen un desastre en el estómago del italiano.

—No te pongas cursi.

—¡No me estoy poniendo cursi, es la verdad!

—Es que, si tú eres cursi, me haces sentir cursi porque tú también me gustas.

—¿Eh?

—¡No cortes lo cursi del asunto, Solace!

Will sólo suspira y Nico puede sentir cómo una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en sus propios labios.

(_Dios, qué cursi_).

* * *

—…No puedo creer que escribí esto —Nico se encuentra cómodo entre las piernas de Will, con la laptop en el regazo y una manta envolviéndolos a ambos; el invierno todavía no desaparece del todo y el frío es la principal señal de ello.

Will apoya la barbilla en su hombro, observando a la pantalla de la computadora y rodeando a Nico con sus brazos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inquiere, con genuina curiosidad, y Nico resopla, irritado.

—Es que en aquel momento creí que sería genial que Hermione le lanzara pudín a Ron con una cuchara —El italiano luce frustrado, (y sabe que su novio lo encuentra adorable, lo cual resulta raro).

—¿Qué hora era?

—Creo que eran las cinco de la ma‒… olvídalo, ya entiendo —Y vuelve a recostarse en el pecho de Will, como si este fuera el respaldar de la silla más cómoda de la historia.

El Solace posa una mano en su cabello, acariciándolo con parsimonia.

(Nunca se acostumbrará a esa situación y, probablemente, eso es lo mejor del asunto).

* * *

Ambos están en la universidad, descansando después del primer período de clases y aprovechando el breve receso.

Es un buen día, comparado con los anteriores: el sol brilla, las aves cantan, los árboles se mecen con el viento… El tipo de día que Will ama con toda su alma y Nico detesta con cada fibra de su ser.

Will lee uno de sus libros de medicina con tranquilidad, mientras que Nico escribe en su laptop a toda velocidad, con un sorprendente ataque de inspiración que vino de la nada.

—…Terminé —dice el morocho de pronto, con los ojos castaños un poco más abiertos que de costumbre y las manos temblando de la emoción. Will levanta la mirada de las páginas del texto, alzando una de sus cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Terminé el fic, Will! —exclama, no demasiado alto para así no atraer la atención de otros estudiantes— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿El de los cinco meses?

—¡El de los cinco meses!

Hay un breve silencio.

A lo lejos, pueden escuchar a Percy gritando porque la soda se le volvió a derramar en la camisa —culpa de Annabeth, de hecho, quien agitó la lata en venganza por manchar uno de sus libros con merengue azul.

—Eh… ¿quieres ser el primero que lo lea? —Las orejas de Nico enrojecen y la pregunta sale en un susurro tan bajo que Will apenas lo comprende.

—¿En serio?

—Will, yo _jamás_ bromeo sobre mis fics —Asegura el italiano con firmeza, chasqueando la lengua—, así que aprovecha antes de que me enoje y te mande a la mierda.

—…Eres un sol, permíteme decirlo —Will se burla y sonríe de lado, tomando la computadora de Nico y leyendo la historia, sintiendo a su novio recostarse en su hombro—. ¡Y olvidé mencionarlo! Se me cayó el libro de anatomía en el inodoro cuando estudiaba para el examen del viernes. Tuve que pedirle uno nuevo a mi papá. Fue _tan _embarazoso.

Y Nico traga saliva duramente, sabiendo que eso, de cierta forma, es su culpa. Quizás los dioses decidieron quitarle algo del karma acumulado.

—_Interesante_, ahora lee. Iré con Hazel a buscar algo de comer —murmura el de cabello oscuro, estirándose una vez se ha levantado. Y, como cada vez que se van a separar (Jason siempre bromea acerca de que están unidos por una cadena invisible. A nadie le hace gracia), Will le sostiene de algo, esta vez de la camisa, para halarlo y darle un beso que lo deja desorientado.

Y tan feliz, que ni siquiera la señora Harrison con su pulga llamada Frufrú, ni el hermanastro de Will con su optimismo aplastante, ni el hecho de que tenga puesta la camisa de la discordia, pueden desanimarlo.

(Eso, ya de por sí, es un logro excepcional).

* * *

_En lo del blog de libros, me inspiré en el ya desaparecido Purple Rose, porque yo duré un buen tiempo ahí (lmao books here m8) y formó gran parte de lo que soy hoy en día, like, sin Purple Rose probablemente no sabría tanto de ortografía y redacción como ahora, así que si eras parte dlel foro, lo siento y gracias al mismo tiempo. De verdad._


	4. Chapter 4 (Extra)

_Hey hey heeeyy_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_: PJ no me pertenece, es de tío Rick oc._

**_Advertencias_**_: Solangelo. Hay drama y romance diabético. Está narrado en narrador omnisciente, pero este se enfoca más en Will. Es un AU con Fanficker!Nico y Reader!Will. Están algo OoC. Hay insinuación al smut, pero nada grave, srsly. Si quieres saltarte el drama, condensado en un solo párrafo, eres libre de hacerlo (?)._

**_Nota adicional_**_: yeah I got kinda depressin _

* * *

Will era lo que vendría siendo el "_hijo pseudo-rebelde de la familia_", y no porque estuviera en drogas, en fiestas o siendo un vándalo, sino debido a que ignoraba el 60 % de la información que salía de la boca de su padre —nunca le traía algo bueno.

Esa conducta seguro surgió con la suma de varios sucesos ocurridos en el pasado:

Cuando daba sus primeros pasos, Apolo le dijo que fuera más rápido. Will terminó por darse contra la esquina de la mesa.

Aprendiendo a manejar la bicicleta, Apolo le gritó que ya estaba listo y lo soltó antes de tiempo. Will se cayó y tuvo que llevar un yeso en el brazo durante seis semanas.

Ordenando comida en el restaurante, Apolo pidió el pollo frito picante, alegando que necesitaba algo de emoción. Will tuvo una reacción alérgica bastante fea.

… En fin, había aprendido por las malas a desconfiar de las palabras de su progenitor cuando este le decía algo con una sonrisa tan grande que se le cerraban los ojos.

_No._

Quería mucho a sus padres, pero prefería mantener una integridad física decente.

Es por todo eso, que cuando anunció que iba a hacerle caso y estudiaría medicina en plena cena familiar, todos —absolutamente _todos_— se quedaron callados; su madre, sus hermanos, Apolo, incluso los mayordomos y las señoras de servicio, que murmuraron unos "_¡El joven William le hace caso al señor Solace! ¡No puedo creerlo! Al parecer no estaba del todo perdido…_".

* * *

Al final, logró entrar a la universidad, que parecía más un laberinto que cualquier otra cosa, así que durante los primeros veinte minutos vagó sin rumbo entre los pasillos del edificio.

Y, como un ángel caído de las escaleras (literalmente), un chico terminó usándolo como colchoneta, sólo para después mirarlo con rencor mientras se levantaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, al menos podrías disculparte —musitó Will, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo, ligeramente enojado. No se molestaba fácil, pero el _adolescente-misterioso-con-cara-de-muerto_ parecía estar rompiendo récords.

—Yo no te dije que te pusieras allí, "_Rayito-de-sol_" —Fue lo que dijo el chico, mordaz, dejando a Will escéptico.

—Pues no hubieras caído sobre mí si no fueras tan torpe —Replicó el rubio, en contra, acomodándose la camisa —, porque, desde mi punto de vista, eres muy torpe. ¡Las escaleras no son _tan_ complicadas!

El otro parecía resistir las ganas de darle una patada en la espinilla; el Solace creyó que, además de torpe, no parecía alguien paciente.

—Bien, no discutiré contigo. Tengo que entrar a clases y no puedo conseguir el salón —El de ojos azules se desordenó el cabello, observando cómo el más bajo ("_… son casi diez centímetros…_") sacaba su propio horario del bolso.

—Puedo ayudarte si no me sigues regañando —Habló, con el pelo negro cubriéndole prácticamente toda la frente—, conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano… y, por cierto, soy Nico.

Y al final no importaba que Will lo regañara o que Nico se quejara, porque así fue como conoció al —infantil, descuidado, grosero y cerrado— Nico Di Angelo al que tanto quería.

* * *

Su mejor amigo quería especializarse en medicina forense, mientras que él iba más con la medicina general.

Will seguía insistiendo en que el gusto de Nico hacia los cadáveres era raro (y un poco sexy, aunque eso se lo reservaba para lo más profundo de su mente).

De todas formas, la carrera era agotadora. Resultaba un alivio tener los fines de semana, o de lo contrario el cerebro de Will hubiera colapsado después del primer semestre.

Fue en unos de esos fines de semana —demasiado cortos—, que descubrió el asunto ese de los fics.

Los primeros días era gracioso, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era bastante serio para algunos escritores del foro.

Entonces encontró a un escritor peculiar, sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo bien que hacía sus historias, así que revisó su perfil con el objeto de saber un poco más del chico misterioso, únicamente para encontrar una foto del autor vistiendo una camisa de alguna banda de rock muy rara, del cuello hacia abajo.

Después de eso, estaba una "información útil", acerca de cómo pensaba que sus historias eran normales y que no debería estar leyendo eso, porque era un malgasto de tiempo.

Bien, ¿cómo alguien tan _seco_ podía escribir tan malditamente genial?

Se resignó, dándole click al botón de "_mensaje privado_".

* * *

Sin siquiera quererlo, fue enamorándose poco a poco de Nico; en silencio, observó cada una de sus expresiones, desde aquellas de enojo, las sonrisas, hasta esos sonrojos llenos de vergüenza, y las amó a todas.

Sólo se quedó mirando, feliz con el simple hecho de que Nico confiara en él.

(Su madre solía decir que era un conformista).

Durante muchas noches, pensó sobre decirle a Nico lo que sentía, pero a veces parecía que el italiano era como un gatito; si hacías algún movimiento brusco, terminaba por arañarte y salir huyendo.

Así que simplemente tocó el timbre todas las mañanas, con un abrigo, la bufanda alrededor del cuello y un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

A Will le encantaban los sábados, era fácil admitirlo; se encontraba con Nico para hacer las tareas, a veces salían y, normalmente, los autores de fanfiction actualizaban sus historias al tener tiempo libre.

Estaba después del viernes y antes del lunes —el día perfecto.

Sabía que Nico odiaba despertarse temprano, mucho más en un fin de semana, pero había aprovechado un momento de distracción por parte del muchacho para grabar su propia voz y ponerla como alarma.

Y resopló, tratando de levantarse infructuosamente de la cama.

Al final se acurrucó entre las almohadas de la cama hasta que sonó el timbre, arrastrándose lejos de la trampa mortal que resultaban las sábanas, y le abrió a Nico, esbozando una leve sonrisa al verlo trasnochado, con el pelo oscuro apuntando hacia todas partes, como si hubiera salido de un tornado en vez de su apartamento.

—¡Hola, Chico Muerte! —dijo, estirándose, la idea de cambiarse de ropa prontamente desechada.

—Solace, deja el escándalo y toma —El cuaderno de Nico le golpeó en el costado y apenas logró atraparlo, después viendo a Nico acostarse en su sofá como si le perteneciera. La sonrisa en sus labios no se borró—. Esa alarma "_Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico_" con tu voz, me amargó la mañana.

—Bah —Se encogió de hombros, para después buscar su computadora en la mesa de café, donde siempre la dejaba por costumbre—, aun así viniste.

—Cállate —El italiano se volteó, dejando sus manos en el abdomen. Will se agachó un poco más, en parte para evitar que la laptop cayera, y en parte para evitar que Nico viera el penoso sonrojo que había surgido por culpa de la vergüenza—. Estoy agotado. Dormí sólo tres horas, Will.

—¿Tres horas? ¿Y qué demonios hacías? —Desde su lugar, frunce las cejas, mirando la laptop encenderse poco a poco, con las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

—… Existía, Solace. Justo como existo ahora — Will pasaba tanto tiempo con Nico, escuchando tantas excusas, que había aprendido a detectar cuándo este decía la verdad y cuándo no.

(Nico se creía un misterio, pero era demasiado fácil de leer en ocasiones).

—Me estás mintiendo descaradamente, ¿no será que andabas jalán-…? —Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, esbozando una mueca de burla.

—¡Will, cierra la maldita boca! —El cojín le pegó de lleno en la cara, moviéndole los lentes de lugar, y aunque el golpe le dolió, estaba satisfecho con la reacción de su mejor amigo—. ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!

—No me dejas otras opciones en las cuales pensar, Di Angelo.

—_Basta_. Analiza, trabaja y yo dormiré mientras te ignoro —Al fin y al cabo, era sábado y las mañanas de sábado siempre se disfrutaban más.

Empezó a teclear en la computadora, trabajando en los análisis en función a las investigaciones que había hecho su compañero acerca de la tarea para el lunes.

Sobre el borde de los lentes, podía verlo girando, incómodo, fastidiado y aburrido.

Era obvio que quería dormir, pero hasta los ruidos más insignificantes lo molestaban. Negó con la cabeza, dejando de pensar realmente en el análisis luego de escuchar un gruñido salir de los labios del más bajo.

—Deja de dar vueltas en el sofá y anda a comer algo —murmuró Will, borrando las tonterías que había escrito por estar distraído y mordisqueando un lápiz con ocio—. Ayer compré café y unas galletas. Conseguí especialmente las de chocolate.

—… Gracias —Nico se marchó y su teléfono, hundiéndose en la rendija del mueble, lanzó un pitido de auxilio, anunciando la llegada de un correo.

—Siempre es lo mismo —murmuró, porque no era la primera vez que Nico dejaba al pobre celular abandonado en el sofá, y esperó a que no hubiera sufrido el mismo destino que los cientos (quizás miles) de centavos que se perdieron allí.

Parpadeó para disipar un poco el dolor causado por el brillo de la pantalla de la laptop, desbloqueando el teléfono con relativa facilidad (las contraseñas de Nico eran similares a las que pondría un niño de tres años) y revisando el correo, siendo vagamente consciente del ruido del paquete de galletas siendo tomado y la cafetera encendiéndose en la cocina.

—_Bestpezever_ te ha añadido a su lista d-… —No lo dejó terminar de leer toda la oración porque el paquete con galletas le dio directo en la cabeza, (y se preguntó por un momento, ¿cómo pudo darle con tanta precisión? La puntería de Nico es un desastre).

—¡Esto es un abuso a la privacidad! ¡A _mi _privacidad! —Gritó, caminando de un lugar a otro, arrebatándole el teléfono con una taza de café en la mano izquierda—. Me vengaré, Will, ya verás. Sólo espera que termine el paquete de galletas, devuélvemelo.

Y le devolvió el paquete, divertido, sintiendo lejanamente el escozor del golpe en su mejilla.

* * *

A Will no le gustaban tanto los domingos, principalmente porque estaba más cerca del lunes y, por ende, debía terminar las tareas que no había querido hacer.

Esa mañana, de todas formas, se arreglaba para ir a comer con Nico a una cafetería; no sucedía a menudo, por lo que trataba de aprovechar esas ocasiones lo más posible.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y salió del departamento, con el abrigo gris y su camisa de la suerte, esa naranja y con un Pegaso impreso que Nico detestaba, ("_es demasiado colorida, qué asco_", solía decir).

No fue hasta que bajó del ascensor que se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la bufanda, pero se encogió de hombros, resignado.

Sería un gasto de tiempo subir y buscarla.

—… Ojalá que Nico no haya esperado mucho —murmuró para sí, sabiendo que era él quien iba tarde a la reunión. La señora Harrison, un poco más allá, se quejó en voz alta, y Will se acercó, preocupado.

—¡William! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! —Exclamó la mujer con alivio—, ¡ese vagabundo no me quiere devolver a Frufrú!

—… ¿Eh?

—¡Íbamos a ir al bingo y Frufrú corrió lejos! ¡Entonces ese bueno para nada —Casi pudo oír al hombre resoplar a unos metros de distancia, con el poodle en las manos— tomó a mi cosita y no me la quiere dar, William!

(Will _odiaba _que lo llamaran William).

—Bien, señora Harrison, cálmese un momento —El rubio trató de tranquilizarla como pudo—, creo que si sigue insultando al señor sólo logrará que empeore, ¿no?

—Bueno …

—Excelente —Se giró hacia el vagabundo, con su cara diplomática, la misma que usaba al tener que resolver un conflicto entre sus hermanos (mayormente entre Kayla y Austin, esos dos peleaban a cada segundo) —, disculpe, señor, ¿podría devolver a Frufrú?

—… Pero yo quiero un perro tan bonito como este —Contestó el sujeto, sosteniendo al perro con fuerza.

—Frufrú se ve así de lindo porque la señora Harrison gasta mucho dinero en peluquerías. ¿Usted seguirá comprando las cosas costosas que Frufrú tanto quiere? —Sonrió, viendo cómo en el rostro del vagabundo se formaba una mueca.

—Ese bicho se va a morir primero —Con el ceño fruncido, el desconocido le entregó el animal a Will, quien arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¿El perro?

—No, la vieja.

Will sólo se echó a reír y después de devolverle su adorada mascota a la vecina, fue a la cafetería, donde Nico tomaba un vaso de café tranquilamente.

A veces, quería tener la misma paz que su compañero lucía en ocasiones.

—¿Esperaste mucho tiempo, Chico-muerte? —Preguntó, sentándose y quitándose el abrigo, para después dejarlo en el respaldar de la silla—. Estaba ocupado ayudando a la señora Harrison, Frufrú corrió fuera de sus brazos y un vagabundo lo agarró. Fue una situación bastante extraña —Y se rio entre dientes, mirando a una de las meseras a lo lejos y haciendo una señal para que le llevaran el café de siempre; Will era un cliente habitual.

—No me cae bien la señora Harrison —dijo Nico, con una mueca—. Habla mal de mí con la pulga esa. Seguro el vagabundo hubiera hecho algo de provecho con el perro —Y volvió a tomar de su café.

—Bien, bien. ¿Te parece si después vamos al museo? Al de historia natural, porque si vamos al MET, encontraré un escándalo por culpa de Michael y su nueva obra exhibida. No ando con ánimos para soportarlo diciendo "_¡Con determinación e inspiración todo se puede, hermano!_" y posando para las cámaras… —Michael era el hermanastro de Will, y, en verdad, lo adoraba, porque habían crecido, jugado y más, apoyándose en todo.

(Pero no quería que le dijera los resultados del último diagnóstico y tampoco que Nico estuviera allí, viendo. A Will no le gustaba hablar sobre su familia más de lo necesario).

El Di Angelo pareció estar de acuerdo con la idea y continuó con su bebida.

* * *

Contrariamente a lo que todos sus conocidos pensaban, Will no era siempre sonrisas y burlas.

Los Solace eran conocidos por algunos como la "familia perfecta", sin embargo, distaban mucho de serlo.

Apolo continuamente le era infiel a su esposa, y de uno de esos amoríos salió Michael. Para cuando Apolo se divorció y luego se casó con la madre de Michael, la de Will se había marchado lejos, dejando a su hijo con su padre.

Lee murió unos años atrás, cuando él tenía trece y Will ocho, por culpa de un chico que quería dinero, sabía que Lee lo tenía y no dudó en apretar el gatillo de su arma en contra de su hermano —hubieron _tantos_ llorando el día de su funeral.

A Michael le diagnosticaron cáncer, y fue por eso que insistió en volverse famoso en el mundo del arte.

Actuaba como si el doctor no le hubiera dicho que estaba en fase terminal. Como si el mundo esperase por él; cuando tuvo que quedarse en el hospital luego de una recaída y sólo Will insistió en quedarse a su lado, bromeó con que el día que se muriera, los precios de sus pinturas estarían por las nubes (de todos los chistes de Michael, Will detestó ese en particular).

Su familia era un desastre.

No quería que Nico se enterase y lo mirara con lástima, porque sabía que, si Nico le miraba así, se rompería.

(Will Solace fingía ser de hierro en ocasiones, pero era de algo parecido al cristal).

* * *

Después del suceso con la camisa y esa promesa de saber qué secreto guardaba Nico, se había dado cuenta de la identidad de _Skeleton_ al atar los cabos.

Sólo quería estar seguro y no cometer alguna equivocación, después de todo, en el mundo existían muchas personas… podía ser cualquiera (y Will no era _tan _estúpido).

Acostado en el sofá de su casa, se imaginaba a Nico desvelándose, con el brillo en la pantalla iluminándole la cara y el cabello (que necesitaba urgentemente un corte) cubriéndole el rostro, justo como cuando se conocieron.

Estar enamorado era raro.

Probablemente, de presentárselo a sus padres, estos lo mirarían con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, como diciendo, "_¿él? ¡Parece un cadáver! … ¿Se acaba de sonrojar? Oh, Dios, es adorable_".

Soltó una risita, tapándose el rostro.

(También tenía miedo de que los amigos de la familia Solace empezaran a hablar tonterías acerca de la orientación sexual de William, no iba a negarlo).

* * *

Sabía que podía resultar en un desastre.

Nico dejaría de hablarle, lo ignoraría y se quedaría solo. Pero, como decía Apolo, "_¡Si no tomas riegos, puedes perderte de algo único!_", (probablemente la única frase que recordará por el resto de su vida, que provino de su padre).

Movió el mouse y el ligero click resonó en su habitación: el último mensaje se había enviado al tumblr de Nico.

El corazón le latía en los oídos y las manos le temblaban, sin embargo, se sentía bien.

Tenía una rara corazonada de que todo le saldría como quería.

Encontrarlo en el foro de libros fue una total coincidencia. El juego de palabras (_No puedes escapar para siempre de mí, ángel_) una pequeña burla.

No iba a tirar la toalla tan fácil —no si su honor como Solace quedaba en juego.

* * *

Allí estaba, frente a la puerta del departamento de Nico, sin arrepentimientos ni ganas de rendirse por el temor.

Quería sonreír, pero sólo una mueca rara apareció en sus labios.

Los nervios lo carcomían lentamente.

—¿Nico? ¿Estás despierto? Son las once de la mañana… ¿quieres que haga desayuno? —La voz le tembló y esperó que Nico no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, (el universo conspiró a su favor al atrasar la visita de Cecil y Lou).

Nadie respondió y Will podía sentir el latido de su corazón en los oídos, cada vez más fuerte.

—… ¿No me vas a abrir la puerta?

Silencio.

—¿Estás enojado? —Parecía que así era—. Si hubieras respondido los mensajes de tumblr, estaría despistado ahora mismo.

—Púdrete.

—Levántate y ábreme la puerta, Nico Di Angelo —Ordenó, pasándose la mano entre el cabello, su frustración empeorando con cada segundo.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco y ver a Nico resultó un alivio para su corazón.

—Que conste que lo hago sólo debido a que sonaste como McLean y sé que llamarás a Jason y a Reyna. No quiero regaños tan temprano —Y lo dejó pasar.

Will sabía que tanto Reyna como Jason eran bastante exigentes con Nico, y todo para que no se quedara encerrado en su departamento durante más tiempo del necesario.

La primera sonrisa genuinamente feliz que Solace esbozó ese día, fue causada por el Di Angelo cubriéndose la cara al sonrojarse.

_Dios, amaba cuando se sonrojaba._

—… Entonces, ¿no vas a decir nada? ¿No explicarás por qué me ocultaste el hecho de que escribes fics? —Frunció el ceño y trató de poner su mejor mirada de desaprobación, (fallando en el proceso).

—No era necesario.

—¿Cómo que no era necesario? —preguntó el rubio, ya más indignado que antes—. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Estuve una o dos veces a punto de decirle a un escritor de internet que me gusta mi mejor amigo, el cual también es mi compañero de clases y mi vecino.

(Estaba sonrojándose. Mucho. Bendita vergüenza).

El morocho salió desde debajo de las sábanas, fulminándole con esos ojos café que parecían tener mil y un tonalidades.

—Nico, los fics son parte de ti, y eso sólo hace que me gustes más —Quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, honestamente.

—No te pongas cursi.

—¡No me estoy poniendo cursi, es la verdad!

—Es que, si tú eres cursi, me haces sentir cursi porque tú también me gustas.

—¿Eh?

—¡No cortes lo cursi del asunto, Solace!

Will sólo suspiró, observando la sonrisa suave que apareció en los labios de Nico, acercándose al sofá para sentarse en uno de los espacios libres.

—Eres un caso, ¿sabes? —Le pellizcó la pierna, ligeramente divertido. El italiano masculló una grosería que aumentó la alegría del rubio—. Es decir, Nico, que si tú me gustas y yo te gusto, ¿somos novios?

—¡No digas esa palabra!

—Tomaré eso como un sí, novio.

(Y decirlo se sentía asquerosamente _genial_).

* * *

Las mañanas favoritas de Will, eran aquellas en las que despertaba con Nico dormido en su pecho, abrazándolo.

A las siete y treinta se levantaba, quitándose a Nico de encima, e iba hacia la cocina.

A veces era la suya, a veces la de Nico, pero siempre había café, galletas de chocolate y mezcla para panqueques.

Después, a las ocho, cuando el aroma a desayuno se filtraba por todo el apartamento y Will empezaba a colocar los platos y las tazas en la mesa, Nico aparecía y se sentaba, con sólo unos bóxers y la camisa que Will había usado la noche anterior.

(Y ver a Nico en su ropa era algo que Will se reservaba sólo para sí, y ni siquiera los intentos de Lou para sonsacarle la información eran útiles).

Con el tiempo, el Solace empezó a soltar breves retazos sobre su familia; de cómo Apolo era tan _Apolo_ en ocasiones, de Michael olvidando tomar sus medicinas, de Kayla discutiendo con Austin sobre quién quería más a Will…

(Nico escuchaba en silencio y sonreía cuando Will cambiaba el tema).

* * *

Entró al baño de su habitación apresurado, con el libro de anatomía bajo el brazo; se le había hecho costumbre usar ese momento para estudiar algún contenido especialmente difícil.

Aquella vez Cecil estaba de visita y se le hacía tarde para su ritual diario de ir al departamento de Nico para cocinar el desayuno, porque este no había querido quedarse a dormir en su departamento.

Cuando terminó, dejó la tapa levantada, tomó el libro y se incorporó para lavarse las manos.

Después de eso, todo fue un borrón.

—¡Will, Will! ¿¡Qué hago si Lou me pidió una cita?! —Exclamó Cecil de pronto, irrumpiendo en el baño, empujando al rubio con la puerta y con su propio cuerpo en el proceso— ¡No estoy preparado psicológicamente para esto!

Will no lo escuchaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el libro de anatomía, hundiéndose en el agua que pronto desaparecía por el desagüe. Trató de salvarlo antes de que ocurrieran daños mayores, no obstante, para cuando lo sacó, ya las páginas se deshacían, y aquellas que habían quedado en una sola pieza, tenían las letras borrosas e ilegibles.

—_¡Nooo! _¿¡Por qué a mí?! ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Cecil se percató de su error y, antes de que se le adjudicara la culpa, cerró la puerta, retirándose del lugar a toda velocidad —en cualquier caso, era culpa de Will. Nadie lo mandaba a dejar la tapa levantada.

El Solace, resignado, buscó su teléfono y le marcó al primer número que aparecía en su lista de contactos, mientras que pisaba la palanca de la papelera y tiraba el libro empapado con agua dentro.

—… ¿Hola, papá? … Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algún libro de anatomía en la biblioteca… ¿Qué debo buscarlo yo? ¿Cuánto te puede costar traérmelo? ¡Entro a clases dentro de una hora…! Sí, sí, tiempo suficiente, lo que sea. Voy para allá —Y colgó, haciendo una mueca.

Debía ir a la mansión Solace, escuchar al personal hablando de lo vago que era y soportar los regaños de Kayla por no ir a visitarlos antes.

Revisó la hora, suspirando.

(No podría hacerle desayuno a Nico).

Buscó sus llaves y salió del edificio para buscar un taxi; definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

* * *

Will estaba feliz por el hecho de que Nico confiara lo suficientemente en él como para permitirle leer el último capítulo de la historia que llevaba meses torturándolo; fue un detalle muy bonito de su parte.

Aquella vez, cuando salieron del ascensor, Will mantuvo su mano entrelazada con la de Nico, impidiéndole que se marchara, y abrió la puerta de su departamento arrastrando a su novio consigo.

Lanzó la mochila al sofá, observando al italiano caminar lentamente por la sala.

—¿Qué sucede, Chico Muerte? —preguntó, sonriendo de lado, y las orejas de Nico se sonrojaron, asomándose entre el cabello oscuro.

—Casi nunca me traes a tu departamento tan temprano, y cuando lo haces…

El Solace se rió, divertido.

—Bueno, si _tú_ quieres que hagamos lo de siempre, complacido te seguiré —dijo, acercándose al italiano.

Nico sólo se sonrojó más y jaló a Will con fuerza, ordenándole en silencio que no dijera más nada, caminando rápidamente hasta su objetivo.

(Y se oyó el sonido en la puerta al ser pasado el seguro).

* * *

Hice un remake de la escena del baño, con #Cecellen b r

Also, uh, gracias por leer hasta aquí. like, resumiendo el testamento que estaba escribiendo: sus comentarios me hicieron extremadamente feliz, y la buena recepción que tuvo la historia fue una de las cosas que me impulsaron a salir de la depresión que tenía. Gracias por hacerme sentir que mis historias valen la pena, los loveo a toós.


End file.
